


That's All

by dkwilliams



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: All that Donald can give to Timmy is everything he has, especially his heart and his future.





	That's All

Check out my other vids on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTNZipU6vjQ2hzP62ICV00Q/videos) and download on [my website](http://video.inkquill.com)

 


End file.
